A Night In The Stables
by lovesdracotodeath
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione are left alone in the stables for a while? Read to find out. DRAMIONE. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JK ROWLING.**

A/N: hey guys! this is my second attempt at a fanfic, hope you like it! And PLEASE review! pretty pretty pleeease :P

He slowly approached. And with every step he took forward, she would back away, trying to keep the distance between them.

"Scared Granger?" he murmured as he cornered her in the stables.

It was moments like these that she wished the stables weren't only unlockable from the outside. She NEEDED to get out. She couldn't stay in here another minute with Malfoy.

She looked around hoping that someone, anyone would be out taking a midnight stroll down by the stables. Hell , she wouldn't even mind if it were Snape she was that desperate.

With a small "oof" she hit the wall and realised that he had her cornered. She slowly looked up at him, his eyes full of mischief, amusement and….. Lust?

'No that can't be what it is' she told herself, looking away from those stormy grey eyes.

Even though she didn't want to look, she found herself staring into those eyes again, captivated by them.

Slowly he positioned his arms on either side of her, trapping her completely. She felt utterly helpless.

"Can't have you running away now can we?" he said.

"L-l-let me go!"

"uh uh uh" he shook her head "I know you want this, I've seen you watching me, always watching." He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

She flinched, trying to push him away but failing.

"I've never been watching you! And if I had" he raised one of his perfect blonde eyebrows "which I haven't! It wouldn't be because I…." she swallowed "want you."

Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She had been watching him. Quite closely. Something about him had changed after the war. He seemed happier, more carefree. She noticed that in the last few months he had been more relaxed, actually showing emotion usually hidden by his stony mask. For the first time a few weeks ago, she had actually heard him laugh, not a harsh emotionless laugh either, a genuine happy laugh. That's when things changed. She found her eyes constantly drawing to his figure in the room. Everyone knew he was attractive, you were blind if you didn't. But she never really appreciated his looks until recently. His hair was no longer slicked back, instead it was loose and on occasions, in his face. She found she liked it that way. His sensual lips, his straight nose and pointed chin. Quidditch had made his body lean and muscles toned. If it were anyone else, she would melt in his arms. But this was her enemy. Always has been always will be.

Again, he tilted his head forward and kissed her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear, sucking and licking. She whimpered and he looked up into her eyes. She closed them and turned her head, knowing that they would give her away.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Open your eyes." He demanded holding her chin.

"No." she whimpered again from the tight grip he had on her chin.

"I said, open your eyes." He ran his hand than was holding her chin up her leg. She tensed, eyes firmly shut. He growled and ran his hand under her skirt. When his hand hand got mid- thigh she snapped her eyes open and glanced down at his hand. He withdrew his hand and caressed her face, looking into her eyes.

This time she didn't flinch. She didn't try to hide her eyes either. She knew what he was seeing, the same thing mirrored in his eyes. Lust.

He leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised at how soft his lips were. How inviting. She remained unresponsive. Hoping she didn't react, he would leave her alone. No such luck.

"Kiss me!" he groaned into her mouth, kissing her harder.

She moaned but still didn't kiss him back. Although she wanted to, how she wanted to! But he was her enemy, or that's what she kept telling herself. His lips were working against hers, his hot tongue licking her lips begging her for entrance.

She finally gave in with a moan, opening her mouth and meeting his tongue with her own.

Man did he know how to kiss! His hot tongue running across her teeth and the roof of her mouth, exploring every inch. Their tongues fighting for dominance, with his always winning. She started to relax into the kiss, enjoying the taste of him.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing, caressing, exploring each other's mouths, sometimes biting the other's lip, making them moan. Until he wanted more.

Shifting his mouth down to her neck, he licked and sucked her sensitive spot where the shoulder and neck met, making her breath hitch and she started running her hands through his hand surprisingly soft white blonde hair, holding his head there.

'What did I do to deserve this?' she thought, not knowing whether 'this' was good or bad.

She untangled one hand from his hair and started running it down his back, feeling his rippling muscles under his black shirt.

"Mmm" he moaned as she slid her hand under his shirt, lifting it, exposing his pale skin to her.

She ran her hands over the soft skin of his back causing him to shiver. He took his hand from behind her neck to her hip and started inching his way up under her uniform.

Alarm bells in her head were screaming at her to stop , but she really didn't care. Her want was taking control now.

"Is anyone in there!" she heard Seamus call out. She jumped and Malfoy stopped kissing her and growled into her throat.

"We _will _finish this. Later." Malfoy drawled and moved to the other side of the room. "About bloody time someone realised we were here! Do you have any idea how long I have been stuck in here!"

Hermione readjusted her clothes and hair and called out "Yes Seamus please let us out"

They head the lock turn and the door opened. Before Seamus could even look into the room, Malfoy stormed past and headed for the castle, muttering about "bloody Gryffindor's".

Hermione came walking out, looking breathless and slightly frazzled. Seamus put it down to being stuck in a room with Malfoy probably had them arguing the whole time.

"I have never been more relieved to see you, thanks for letting us out." She smiled at him and started walking to the castle.

"Uh.. no problem Hermione!" he said as he ran to catch up to her. "So why were you stuck in there to begin with?"

"Oh, I went to check on the horses and maybe brush them, I don't know why Malfoy was there but the wind closed the door and it locked." She said in a rush. She certainly wasn't going to say that she saw him walk in there while she was walking to the lake and followed him. She also wasn't going to mention that Malfoy had been the one to lock the door either.

"Oh ok. Let's get to the common room, it's nearly curfew."

"Yeah we better hurry." She mumbled, her thoughts going to a certain blonde Slytherin.

X X X

Malfoy stormed back into the Slytherin common room. All the way there he had been grumbling to himself and shooting looks that could kill at anyone who dared looked his way.

How DARE he interrupt! She was his for the taking. All her resistance had been torn down and if nothing that interrupted them he was sure that she would have let him shag her right there in the stables. Now he will have to do it all over again. No doubt she will be steeling herself for the next encounter which just made things harder on him. Damn Gryffindors. He was that close.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy pounced in front of him and rubbed his arm in a supposed to be comforting way.

He gave her a dangerous look and she quickly snatched her hand away.

"I'm fine, now get out of my way Parkinson." He said through gritted teeth. She pouted and started walking away.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." She said over her shoulder with a wink.

'Gods she is disgusting' he thought as he entered his room and collapsed on his bed in a very un-Malfoyish manner.

"I will get her. If it's the last thing I do."

A/N: Thanks for reading and i hope you will review and any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
